Navy
by baby-hotline
Summary: This is a really short fic about a college student named Sky who finds an inkling who somehow found his way into the human world.
1. Navy

Hello! This is my first fic. Feel free to give critiques in the comments.

Part One: This is my life now

Shifting from one position to another, I looked at my phone. Woah, already 12:36PM? Could this game download any slower? I shook the thought of a slower download out of my head so I wouldn't jinx myself. I fixed my eyes onto my Nintendo Switch, the brightly lit screen read: "Downloading Splatoon 2 94% done." It had been 94% done downloading for the past thirty-five minutes. Well actually it had only been six minutes but it felt like it had been thirty-five. I took my eyes off the Switch and started scrolling through Instagram. A watched pot never boils. A watched pot never boils, I thought to myself. I try not to obsess over things, but it's hard not to! I love videogames and I specifically love this video game. Realistically I know a college student should not be in love with a videogame about squids, but it's just so cute!

The Switch sitting next to me vibrated. It's done! "Fuck yeah!" I grabbed the Switch, but my action was cut off by a knock at the door. I groaned and got up. When I swung open the door, I saw the all too familiar face of my best friend. "The fuck are you doing here at this hour? Don't you have a job or somethin?" I joked. "Hello to you too, Sky." I laughed a little bit. I looked at my friend, "So, what cha need, Danny?" Danny didn't respond, but wiggled past me and into my single room dorm. "Can I help you?" I asked. No reply. I followed Danny as he walked into my living room and slumped down on my small, worn loveseat. I sat directly above his head and looked into his green eyes. "Olivia broke up with me and I'm failing my English course AND i'm all out of fruit loops so life fucking sucks at the moment. Why can't a bus just hit me and end it all?" I tried not to giggle, he is such a millennial. "Well," I started to say, "you still have time to get your grade up. Oliva was a total bitch anyway and I have fruit loops in the kitchen." Danny's expression changed from "I want to kill myself" to "i'm going to kiss you" in a matter of seconds. He rushed off the couch and into my kitchen. I could hear him shoving handfuls of the surgery cereal into his mouth.

"Look, if you're that sad you had to walk all the way to my dorm just to eat my food, you can crash here tonight. But I have a videogame to play so don't be bothering me. You can do whatever." Danny sat down next to me and looked over at the Switch in my hands. "Is that the stupid squid game you like so much?" I gave Danny my if you don't shut up right now I will hit you look, and he promptly reached for the remote and turned on the TV. I started up my new downloaded game and played away.

This game is so good, I thought to myself every thirty seconds. I played, and I played, and I played some more until sun started peering through window. I looked back at my Switch and it have me the low battery warning. I closed Splatoon and shoved the Switch into its little charging port. Danny had past out on my loveseat and was snoring ever so slightly. Man, I can't believe I stayed up the whole night. What is this, the third time this month? I suppose that's good for college student. I think. I walked to my bathroom as quietly as I could as washed my face. I looked into the mirror for a few seconds before rubbing my eyes. I have classes and work today. I really should have gotten some sleep. Whatever. I'll just have to suffer. I plugged my phone in and starting changing my clothes for the day. I decided to go with a white sweatshirt I stole from a boyfriend in highschool and jeans I had been wearing for four days. Going back into the living room, I shook Danny awake. "Danny, I have a full day today so you can stay here as long as you want. You can have the rest of the fruit loops if you want but if you touch anything else I will expect payment-" Danny waved a dismissive hand at me. "Yatta Yatta, lock the door behind me, key under the blue ashtray, yatta yatta. Sky, I know the drill. Have a good day." Danny shoved his face back into loveseat and fell back asleep. Lucky bastard, sleeping past 7:30. I walked to class full of bitterness and lots of cheap, homemade coffee.

Classes went slow, I was half asleep for most of it but I managed to get some decent notes. My mind kept jumping back to all of my gaming. I kept thinking about how cute Marie looked in her green kimono, and how I wanted to play online. Stupid school, keeping me from the things I love. I sighed and walked out of last class. On to work! At least work was close, although I heard two frat boys talking about a homeless child hanging around near my work. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed two singles just incase I saw them.

I was almost to my work before I crossed in front of an trash can. As I got closer, I could see two legs dangling out of the top. Hmmm, must be that kid, poor guy, having to dumpster dive. I'll just drop the money on the ground so I don't disturb him. As I approached closer, something wasn't right. The kids proportions, they're off somehow? The kids feet didn't match up to his legs, but his knees matched up just fine. I came up behind the child and the trash can fell over, and the child vanished. What? Where did he go? I bent down and lifted the trash can back up, and something moved in the very bottom. I reluctantly reached my hand into the bin and pulled off some flyers, only to be met with a squid. No, not just any squid, but the very familiar splatoon squid. It was a dark navy blue and looked very slimy. We looked at each other for a few second before the squid started making a gurgly scream. I placed the flyers back down and ran up the block. Rubbing my eyes I tried to regain my senses. What the actual fuck just happened?! I knew I was tired but not full on visual and auditory hallucination tired. I took a deep breath in, and out. I rubbed my eyes once more and kept walking.

Okay, it's settled. I need to get some sleep tonight. I should lay off the coffee as well. I pushed open the glass doors the very large building I worked at. I was a part time cleaning lady, and I was friends with everyone there. Well, almost everyone. Some of the older ladies didn't me for some reason. I changed into my uniform in the bathroom and got to work. Floor after floor I swept and mopped, wiped down the windows and sprayed disinfectant on the chairs. Work was going fine until I had take out the trash. I held the trash bag in my hands and thought about the hallucination I had on my way here. It looked so real. It sounds so real, too. No, i'm just overtired! I just need some sleep is all. I handed the trash bag to one of the other coworkers and asked them to do me this one solid. They agreed. I kept cleaning until the end of shift. By the time I was done the sky was a deep orange with a small hint of darkness in the sky.

I started to walk home, but a thought hit me. I could take the short way home, which would not go by the alleyway, or I could take the long way like I did on the way here. I started to walk the long way. I steadily approached the scene of my hallucination. I faced the trash can and glanced inside. Nothing. I shook it a little. No movement. Okay, see, nothing's here. My thought was interrupted by a small commotion. A small figure fell from what I think was wall? I'm not entirely sure. I looked at the thing that fell, and what I saw was insane. It was an inkling. I swear. The figure was no more than four feet, it had large hands and feet but small arms and legs. The thing that indicated it was an inkling was the navy blue tentacles hanging from his head. Am I crazy?! This, this can't be happening. I was filled with shock and panic as I gazed upon whatever the fuck was playing out right in front of me.The small inkling stood up and slowly backed away, never breaking eye contact with me. He eventually hit the back wall of the valley. The inkling gurgled something, I couldn't tell what it was trying to communicate, but he sounded afraid.

The inkling looked frantically to the left and right over and over again. What is happening?! An inkling?! What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck! My thought jumbled into one big mess. The only thing I could think to do was say something. "Umm, hi?" The inkling gave no reply. I slowly raised my hand up and shook it a little. There was still no reply. What can I do? I don't want to hurt it, how can I get that across? A half baked thought popped into my mind. I raised my hand above my head and the other hand lower at my wait level and shook them they way the squid sisters did. The inkling cocked it's head to one side and squinted it's oversized eyes at me before mimicking the squid sister motion as well. Okay, so that worked. Wasn't expecting that. The inkling put his hands down and slumped against the wall. His breathing sounded heavy and he didn't look so great either. Is. . .is he okay? The inkling fought to keep his eyes open, but his attempts were fruitless. His large head fell to one side and then his whole body went crashing down into the pavement. He whined, I don't think he was trying to say anything though, I think he was trying to indicate that he was in pain.

I walked up to the little guy and squatted down close to his head. He half opened his eyes and gave me a very tired and pained expression. He held his right hand over the front pocket of his jacket. Does he have an injury? I attempted to move his hand out of the way to look but he flashed his teeth and me and swatted me away. What can I do? It's getting late, but I can't just leave him here? I looked at him for a few seconds, the sound of his labored breathing filled my ears. Oh man, he looks bad. He sounds even worse. He shifted off of his side and tried to stand, but he ended up fainting. Pity filled my chest. Next thing I knew I had scooped the little guy off the ground and was carrying him bridal style back to my dorm. I walked quickly so no one would look at me for to long. Thankfully, the street wasn't too busy right now. He's so light! I carried the inkling with little difficulty, he was short and skinny making this whole rescue situation easy.

I dashed into my campus and back to my dorm. The only people that saw me were two hammered sorority girls who would not remember what they had just seen tomorrow. The key to my door was under the blue ashtray indicating that Danny had left. Hopefully. I struggled to carry the inkling, my bag and open the door all at once but I managed. I walked into my dorm and all the lights were off, and there was five dollars on my counter and a note from Danny saying he ate the rest of ramen. Dickhead.

I gently placed the inkling on to my black leather loveseat and headed directly into the shower. The inkling is cute, but holy shit he smells like fish. I rinsed off and thought about the situation I had got myself into. Okay, so, I find a video game character on the street, I rescue him, and now what? How did he even get here, am I still hallucinating? Did I just kidnap a homeless child!? When I got out of the shower and changed my clothes, I went into the living room to check up on my "guest". He was still passed out and unmoving. While he's passed out, I can look for injuries. I crept over to the sleeping inkling and slowly removed his jacket. As I set it on the table, there was a loud thump. On the ground, there was a small white disk. It had hinges on the outer rim and a glass screen with a cracked glass screen on one side. The fuck is this thing? I examined it for a few moments before setting it down and putting my attention back on the inkling. I looked him over and there was no injuries, but his stomach was growling to no end; It was even louder than his snoring. I placed his clothes next to him, covered the little guy in a blanket and headed to bed.

I crawled into my small bed and tried to fall asleep. My mind had other ideas. I kept thinking about today, school, my job, the inkling in house, homework and my parents. I miss my parents. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Sun shone through my blinds and into my eyes, I put my arm over my head to cover them. I attempted to go back to sleep, but I could hear the sounds of havoc coming from the other side of the room. I slowly lifted myself up only to a small, fully clothed inkling running around my dorm. I got out of bed and stood, watching him run. Is he trying to escape? The inkling stopped dead in its tracks as soon as he saw me. His navy blue eyes met mine and he stood frozen. He glanced left to right, and then back at me. His whole body was shaking, and I knew why. I walked right past him and grabbed cereal off my counter. I opened the bag and held it out to the inkling. He looked at me, and then the bag, and then back at me. He inched closer and sniffed the box. He glanced back at me. "Go on. It's safe." The inkling reached his hand into the bag and began shoving handfuls of cereal into his mouth. He then grabbed the entire box out of my hands and started scarfing it down like some kind of savage that was raised in the wild. To be fair, for all I know he might have been raised in the wild. Once he was done eating an entire fucking box or cereal, he dashed back onto the loveseat and hid under the blankets.

I left him alone and got dressed. I might just skip class today, I have a god damn squid kid in my dorm, I think I can make one acception. After getting dressed, I went up to the love seat. The inkling was still hiding under the blanket. I could hear him gurgling to himself and moving just a little bit. I lifted up the blanket and peered in, he was tinkering with that white disk from yesterday. What is that thing? When the inkling noticed me looking at him, he immediately pulled the disk to his chest and gave a territorial glance. I dropped the blanket, and he said something I couldn't understand.

I sat down on the floor, as my guest had taken up refuge on the loveseat. I starting typing away on my computer, doing homework and occasionally getting distracted by the internet. As I was deep into writing a paper, there was a loud knock at the door. Oh no. Fuck. What if it's the FBI or some shit?! What if the police saw me last night or- I took a deep breath and walked up to the door. I slowly opened it to revel Danny, standing there with a stupid look on his face. Oh thank god. "Hey Danny, what cha need?" Danny gave me a weird look, as I had the door barely open and my head prying out of the small crack I had made. "Oh, can I come in?" Damn it Danny. No, you can't. "Ummm, well, now's not the best time…" My voice trailed off. Danny looked disappointed. "Okay. Well, come over to my dorm later, I stole vodka from the grocery store down the street." I nodded my head and smiled, then abruptly shut the door. I whipped around, only to be greeted by a four foot tall squid kid.

"Ummm, hi there little guy." I got a short, incoherent response from the the inkling. "You need something?" The inkling stared blankly at me. He the pointed his hand to my counter. "What is it?" He shook his hand violently at my counter, then I realized he wanted something to eat. "Well damn little buddy, me too." I went to the counter and shuffled around the cheap, unhealthy food items I keep around. I picked out a fruit cup and a small spoon and sat down on the floor. I held the cup up the inkling and peeled off the top.

"It's called 'food'"

"Foo-" the inkling started.

"Yep, that's it. 'Food'"

"Food."

"There you go! That was it!" I gave the inkling a thumbs up to let him know he was correct. The inkling gave a little smirk. I scooped some fruits out of the plastic cup and held the spoon out to him. He took a bite, then he took the whole cup. He's going to eat me out of house and home, isn't he?


	2. Portal

Part two: Portal

Two weeks have past since Navy arrived. Oh yeah, I named him "Navy" by the way. I've managed to teach Navy a few words such as: hello, more, food, please, no and my name. His favorites are "hello" and "Sky". Navy is a troublemaker, but his cuteness makes up for a lot of it. I've kept him a secret from Danny, but there was a few close calls. Navy hates when I leave and makes a big deal when I leave for my classes so I've been running late a lot. And my dorm **reeks** of squid.

I swung open my door, the sky was dark and I was tired. I slipped inside my dorm and collapsed on the couch. Navy was sitting on my bed wearing one of my T-shirt's and his dirty pants. I looked him in the eyes and he smiled. "Hello!" Navy mumbled. "Hi Navy." He lifted his hand and pointed at the kitchen. _Does this thing ever stop eating?! _I walked into the kitchen and prepared us some world class ramen. _I wish I could give Navy fish or something, but that's just to expensive. _Navy came up behind me and started to climb me like a jungle gym. "Navy, no! Stop!" He gurgled something and climbed off me. We sat on the kitchen floor and ate ramen together. I looked t Navy again. How did you get here little guy? Was it an accident, or planned? Navy noticed my intense staring and scrunched his face at me. "Skby?" Navy questioned. "No, Sky. S-k-y. My name is Sky." The inkling just stared at me and nodded his head. "Skby. Sky. Skby. Sky," Navy whispered to himself. God dammit he's so cute.

I cleaned up our dinner and sat on my loveseat, Navy next to me. I booted up Splatoon on the Switch. Navy watched with fascination. So he knows he's from a video game. That's good. Navy watched as Pearl and Marina did there opening segment. He smiled along with each of Marinas jokes. Before I could click away from the current screen, Navy's face lit up and he scrambled to the other side of the room. He lifted the messy blanket on my bed and pulled out his jacket. He reached his hand into the pocket and pulled out his little white disk. He brought it over to me and practically shoved it into my face.

"What is it? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Navy pointed at the disk and then at the switch screen. He did this a few more times before saying something in his language.

"What? I don't know what that means."

Navy looked at me with frustration. He then looked at the disk before opening his mouth.

"This!" Navy yelled while pointing at the disk.

"There!" Navy then pointed at the switch with splatoon still on the screen.

"This! There! This! There!"

I glared at his for a few seconds before piecing his words together. "That," I pointed at the disk, "goes into here?" I pointed at the switch. Navy nodded his head furiously. Ohhh, okay. So it's some kind of portal or something? I picked up the disk and examined it. There was a thick crack in the middle of the disk. There was a button on the edge, I pressed it. The disk vibrated and lit up green, but sparks flew out of the crack and then the light vanished. It's broken. Oh man, that means Navy got stuck here. He must want to go home. I glanced over at Navy, he was shaking his legs off the edge of loveseat. I handed the portal back to him and he looked disappointed. Did he think I could fix it? Can I fix it? Seeing his sad little inkling face made feel guilty. I placed my hand on somewhat slimy head. I shuddered at the feeling, but he seemed to like to comfort.

"Navy, it's decided. I'm going to try to fix your portal."

Navy stared at me blankly. Oh right. He doesn't know English. I pointed at the disk and smiled. I then pointed at myself and then at the switch. He gave a small smile, so I think he at least got that I wanted to help. For now, I think all I can do is care for him. He still is a little tense around me, but I'll make a effort to make him feel safe.


	3. Navy, Danny and the long night

Part three: Navy, Danny and the late night

"Navy! Stop! Give it back you little shit!" Navy ran wild around my dorm with my english essay in his hands.

"Navy! Give it back or no sleeping in my bed tonight!"

Navy stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me. "No. . .Sky's bed?"

"Yeah, no Sky's bed unless you give me the paper back." Navy looked down at the floor and slowly pushed the papers in my direction. I snatched the papers out of the inklings hands and patted him on the head. "Thank you." Navy muttered something under this breath and sat down on the floor.

It has now been a month since Navy's arrival. So far he had learned a lot more english (now including cussing), how to make is own meals, learned to clean and he even plays video games when I'm gone during the day. The hardest part about having an inkling living with you is getting them to bathe. He puts up such a fight, it's almost not even worth it. Navy likes to cause a bit of mischief as well, just last night he snuck out and attempted to climb to the roof of my campus. Even with all the trouble he puts up, he's really just a big baby. He sleeps in my bed every night and pulls on my leg when I try to leave in the morning.

I sat in front of Navy on the floor and mimicked his pouty face. He looked up at me and gurgled something that sounded like moping. Before I could say anything, there was a loud knock at the door. Ah fuck! I totally forgot, I invited Danny over to study. I scooped Navy off the floor and walked to the loveseat. I placed him down gently and handed him the Nintendo switch that was on the seat. I put my finger over my lips and Navy gave me a nod. Once again, Danny knocked at the door. "Coming!" Navy looked down at the switch and booted up Splatoon, he liked playing in turf wars and ranked battles. My inkling character has leveled up quite a bit.

I walked over the door and opened it. Danny stood there with his book bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey Sky. You ready?"

"Yep! I'm 100% sober and ready to learn."

Danny shot me a look and slipped into my dorm. I pointed to my bed and he sat down.

"Did you eat fish in here today? You're dorm smells weird." Danny questioned.

"Hm? Oh! Ugh, yeahhhh. I made tuna."

"Where did you get the money for tuna?"

A little bit of panic filled my chest.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get to studying."

Danny pulled out his laptop and a few notecards and spread them out on my bed.

We went over vocabulary words and definitions for a while, then we went into big picture questions and then finally we finished with detailed answers to possible questions.

"You did really well, Sky! I'm surprised."

"Wow thanks." I quickly stopped my sentence. Navy had peaked his head out from behind the black leather loveseat. He looked me in the eyes. He pointed his hand in the direction of the bathroom. God fucking damnit, Navy. I lifted my hand up just a little and held up one one finger. I then noticed Danny looking at me. He started to turn his head. Fuck! What do I do?! "Danny!" I squeaked. He put his attention back on me. "Let's take a break and go have a smoke." Danny nodded his head and headed to the door. We went outside and I lit his cigarette. He smoked one, and she finished that one, he lit another. I noticed him looking at me.

"Is everything okay with you?"

Danny shifted in his seat and sighed.

"Well, to be honest i'm a little worried about you. You've been acting weird lately and everytime I bring it up you change the subject. You won't let me into your dorm as often and your late all the time now."

I had to stop myself from laughing. Danny is worried

about me, but I've been weird lately because I'm harboring a squid kid in tiny college dorm. I looked Danny in eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine! I promise! Really, I am. I've just been a little preoccupied with my family lately, so don't worry."

Danny put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it around. He then got up and we went inside.

I opened the door to my dorm, with Danny following directly behind me. We took two steps in, only to be greeted by Navy standing not to far from the door. He was obviously on his way back to behind the loveseat. I stood, frozen and staring. Danny knocked into the back of me, and then stopped. I whipped myself around and covered his eyes with my hand. I tried to shove him back out the door, but he was bigger than me and wouldn't budge. He removed my hands from his face and looked back at Navy, who was just was frozen as I was. Danny looked at the inkling for a good thirty seconds before Navy scrambled behind the loveseat again. I could hear him saying my name. "Skby-Sky!"

Danny looked at me, and I looked at him. He opened his mouth.

"Okay, what the genuine FUCK is that?!"

Before I could respond, Navy came running up behind me and tugged on the bottom of my dress. I turned around and he extended his arms up to me. I bent down and lifted the inkling. He nuzzled his face into the spot between where my collarbone met my neck. He had a look of defeat on his face. "Sky. . .sorrby," Navy whined. I patted the back of his head. "It's okay. You didn't mean too."

Don't let my words fool you, I was pissed at Navy. But his oversized, sad eyes and whiny voice made my heart melt.

Danny looked at me (and now Navy) with utter confusion. "Wha?" Danny started to say, but his voice trailed off.

"I can explain." I blurted out at Danny.

Danny put his hand up and dismissed me.

"I think I'll pass for tonight, I'm going to leave you to whatever the fuck is happening right now. I'll swing by tomorrow." Danny walked right out the door without grabbing his book bag or computer, so I knew he was going to have to come back sooner or later.

I walked Navy back into living area. He sat in my lap and refused to let go.

"Sorrby, Sky."

"Sorry. Not Sorrby."

"Sorry," Navy corrected.

I smiled at him to let him know that's I'm not mad. I am mad actually, but I feel as though I am incapable of scolding him. Navy laid his small head back onto my chest. I guess he's the guilty type.

I wrapped up the night by making his favorite dinner, shrimp ramen. I could tell he still felt bad, but he helped me clean up, which was his way of apologizing. I packed up Danny's stuff and put it by the door. I sent him a text telling him he could come and get it anytime, but I received no response although it was read.

By 1:30 Navy and I were in bed. Navy always clung onto my waist everytime something there was a drunken group of students making noise outside. I know Navy can't speak proper english, but he can use a phone very well, so having him in my dorm made feel feel safe somehow. We both drifted off the sleep, trying to forget what happened tonight.


	4. Broken glass

Part four: Danny, Navy and broken glass

The bright orange sun peeked through my small window. Navy hissed and pulled the covers over him, knocking me in the face. I slowly climbed out of bed and looked at my phone. It read: 7:36, Saturday, no new messages. Danny still hasn't texted me back. What if called the press or something? Nah, he would sound insane!

I looked over at Navy, who was still asleep. His chest rose and sunk at a relaxed pace, every so often he would twitch or kick his leg a little.

I walked to the community kitchen and heated up two bowls of oatmeal. Three girls from my chem class were sitting in there, I had to do a group project a while back with them. They all gave me a look when they saw I had two bowls. The shortest one of the group was smiling.

"Skylar was it?" One of them cooed.

"No. Please just call me Sky."

"Two bowls, eh? Who's the lucky guy?"

I couldn't exactly tell them it's for a underage inkling living in my dorm.

"Oh, just some dude I met at a party," I lied.

"Nice. I hooked up this this dude last week, he won't leave me alone now. Three texts every hour, he even tried to call me four different times yesterday!"

The three girls continued there conversation about clingy guys and one night stands. Before I walked out of the kitchen, the leader of the group gave me another look, then turned back to her friends. As I made my way back to my room, there was some noise from a few rooms over. I sounded like music.

I slowly opened the door to my dorm, but Navy was still sleeping. I made my way over to him and held out the bowl of oatmeal. "Wake up, sleepy squid! I made breakfast for you. Be grateful." Navy fluttered his eyes open and have me a sweet look. He took the bowl from me and started eating. "Thank Sky!" Navy chirped. His lack of understanding in the english language was cute, sometimes I don't even correct him.

Navy and I ate in silence for a few minutes before he jumped off my bed. He looked around for a few minutes, then grabbed the broken portal/disk thing he had shown me when he first got here. He held it out to me and chirped. "What?" I questioned.

He chirped again. I took the disk from him and looked it over.

"I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Navy smiled and nodded his head before walking into the bathroom. I looked at the disk and thought for a moment. What can I do about this? He needs to go home eventually. A thought shot into my head: glass blowing! There's a small glass blowing center in the plaza down the street! They might be able to patch up the crack. Oh man, I have never been more thankful for a group of hippies in my entire life! Just as that happy thought came to me, a small bit of sadness moved in my chest. I thought about if they fix the disk, then Navy will go home. The thought of that little, lovable monster leaving made me feel lonely. I liked having someone around. I know he probably misses him home and friends. I thought for a few more minutes. I came the the conclusion that the adult thing to do is try and fix the portal. If you love something, you try and make as happy as possible, and that's just what I'm going to do.

Navy walked out of the bathroom wearing one of my T-shirt's. It hung off him like a dress and his shoulders didn't fill out any of the shirt. He looked like a toddler wearing a shirt that was meant for someone three times his size. He gurgled something at me and started walking around my dorm, cleaning various items.

I took the disk and shoved it in my bag.

"Navy, I'm leaving. I'll be back soon, I'm going to try and fix this thing." I pointed and the portal. Navy looked at with a bit of confusion.

"Sky fix?" Navy questioned.

"Yep, Sky fix."

Navy's eyes lit up and he smiled. He then waved goodbye and I walked out. I into my (junk) car and looked up directions to the studio. As I drove, I thought about Danny and what happened last night. Knowing him, he's probably feeling guilty for leaving so abruptly. He'll be back soon, I just know it.

After a good fifteen minutes, I reached the studio. It was small and the building around it were dirty. When I walked in, it was very warm. There were strange glass decorations hanging from the ceiling and large statues all around. A skinny man wearing an apron and circle glasses approached me.

"Hello and welcome. My name is Alex. Are you here for the pendent making 101 class?"

I froze up a little, I was at a loss for words.

"Well, actually I'm here to see if you can repair a glass item."

The man looked at me for a few seconds and shook his head yes.

"Of course, we do all kinds of repairs. May I see the item?"

I shoved my hand into my bag and pulled out disk. I handed it over, he looked at the crack and touched it. He looked up and me and back to the disk. Alex then called over a heavier set lady with frizzy red hair in a side braid. They both looked at it and muttered something to each other.

"May we take this to the back room? We want to do a comparison to a few types of glass. It will only be a minute."

"Sure." I agreed, but I was hesitant.

Alex and the other woman went into a back room. I took a seat and waited for them. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

When Alex came back, he handed back the disk.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we're not sure what this is made of. Do you know by chance?"

"I, umm, I thought it was glass."

"I thought so to, but when I did a comparison to a few types of glass, it didn't match up. I even added a little heat to it, but it didn't melt or warp shape. I'm sorry, perhaps you can try a another studio."

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

I rushed out of the front door and into my car. I was a little sad, but also a little relieved.

When I got back to my dorm, there was a noise coming from my dorm. I swung open the door, greeted by a very frustrated Navy attempting to sweep the floor. The broom was far too big for his tiny arms. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked ridiculous! I squatted down and took the broom from him, Navy then proceeded to cross his arms and plant himself on the loveseat. The physical differences from here and the inkling world must be difficult to deal with. Navy's the size of a smaller than average child, but his head is larger than most. He had large hands that didn't match up with his arms as well.

Navy ran up to me and stared at me for an uncomfortable amount of time. He followed me around my dorm and sat next to me on my bed.

"Did Sky fix?" Navy asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

Navy let his head all and looked at the ground. He didn't look sad or disappointed, but in a way, he looked neutral. He displayed no emotion on his face. He lifted his head up and linked on to my arm. I hoisted him up onto my hip, and pulled out my computer.

I went over some notes I took and finished up some homework. Navy and I then watched some tv, even though he had no clue what was happening. He still smiled when he did understand a few words or when something obviously interesting was happening.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting. Just as I was about to get up and fix dinner, there was a light knock at the door. Navy and I glanced at each other. Navy hid behind the loveseat and I got the door. It was Danny, with two six packs of the cheapest beer they sold at the supermarket. Danny gave me a look.

"Hey, ugh, so. . ."

"You want an explanation?"

"Yes."

I waved at Danny to come in and sat him down on my bed. I told him the whole story from the moment I saw Navy in the trash bin up until right now. Danny drank beer for the entire time I was talking. I then brought out Navy and introduced him to Danny. Navy cling to my arm the entire him and refused to look at Danny directly.

"So, that's one hell of story, Sky."

"Yeah, it really is."

"Can he speak?"

"No, in the game, they don't speak English. I have taught him a few phrases and sentences. He has a pretty heavy accent though."

Danny nodded his head and handed me a beer. We talked about Splatoon for a while, and I explained a lot about the game. I then whipped out my phone and showed him pictures of some of the characters and made him listen to voice samples.

"Wanna go outside for a smoke?"

"Yeah, let me grab my lighter."

I went to go grab my lighter and head out, but Navy pulled on my leg and whined. Managing to escape his grip, Danny and I went outside and smoked. We were out there for a good 45 minutes, joking around and hanging out.

When we got back to my dorm, something was off. There was an empty beer can in the doorway, and another two empty cans on my bed, and a very drunken Navy sprawled out on the floor. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink and he had hiccups. All I could manage to say was: "oh my god."

Danny and I laughed and I rushed over to him. He smelled like beer and looked very confused. Navy said something in his language, but I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I giggled and lifted him upright. Navy put his hand on my face so I was looking directly at him. He then proceeded to squirt a stream of blue ink directly at me.

"You. little. bastard."

I tried to wipe the ink off my eyes and face. Some got into my mouth. I rushed to the sink and tried to clean it off, but nothing was working. Danny was dying laughing in the living area.

"You could try and help me you know!"

I got no reply. After a few minutes of trying to wash the blue ink off my face it vanished. Going back into the living room, the ink was also gone off the floor. So, it dissolves like in the game. That's convenient.

Navy squirted ink in Danny's face, on the walls and all over my bed. Note to self: don't let Navy get drunk ever again. Even though the ink disappears, it's still really slimy and gross.

Navy eventually fell asleep and stopped spewing ink all over my dorm. Danny and I drank for a few hours. After getting fairly drunk, we started to talk about getting Navy home. I told Danny about this morning and my failed attempt at fixing the portal.

"What if the material is from his world and you can't fix it?" Danny questioned.

"Then I guess he'll have to find another way home?"

"How?!"

"Look, Danny! I don't know how! I don't know if he's going to stay here forever!" Tears filled up in my eyes and poured down my flushed cheeks.

"I don't know if he will ever get home! To be honest I don't want him to leave, he's so nice and cute, it's like having a small child."

I choked up and started bawling. I always get emotional when I'm drinking. Danny patted my back and put his head on my shoulder.

"Look Sky, you're in one weird ass situation. I'm not sure what you're going to do exactly but I'm sure you'll work it out."

Danny's words did not comfort me. I just kept crying. I got louder and louder until I was crying so hard no sound came out of my mouth. Danny kept rubbing my back and hugging my arm. Navy made some noise from the couch. He lifted himself up and propped up on skinny arms. Still a little drunk, he looked over at me and noticed my tears. Navy jumped off the couch and clumsily ran over to me. Navy pushed Danny off me and hissed at him. He then pounced on me and embraced me so tight I thought he might fracture my rib. I was now lying drunk, crying and had a squid kid hugging and suffocating me.

I patted Navy on his head and poked at his tentacles. He kept squeezing me just as tight as when he started. He have a little hiccup every so often. We stayed like that for a good three minutes before Danny laid down next to us and ran his hand over face. "Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, shhhhhh," Danny comforted. My tears slowly stopped and I drifted off to sleep.

What a night.


	5. Getting home

Part five: Getting home

It has been three days now that Danny found out about Navy. It's a lot easier to have a friend who knows about the inkling living in my house, but there's one problem: Navy can't stand Danny. Danny has been patient, but Navy is being incredibly difficult. He had bitten, hissed at (more than once), scratched and even attempted to throw Danny out of my dorm. Danny says it's probably because he so used to me and only me that suddenly being introduced to another person scares him.

I sat on the floor with papers surrounding the floor around me. Today was Navy's and my english study session. I do my english work, and he studies the basics. We do this for at least three to four hours every week.

He's improving his sentences, but he still has a long way to go. After about twenty more minutes, I cleaned up the floor and turned on the TV. Navy watched and I bounced from app to app on my phone. After a few minutes of this, my phone started to vibrate. It was a call from my mother. I swiped answer and pushed the phone to my ear.

"Hey sweetie! Is this an okay time to talk?" My mother cooed.

"Yeah, it's fine, I just finished studying."

"Studying? That makes me so happy! The thought that you, my daughter, is studying! When you were in high school I never thought you would even want to go to college, but now you're studying!"

"Wow, thanks. How kind of you say. So, did you need something or. . ."

"Oh, yes! I wanted to come over and visit you next weekend. Would that be alright? I could bring your father and your brothers."

A visit from my family is the last thing I need right now. My grades aren't super fantastic (C's and B's), my dorm is a bit messy, and I have squid-human staying with me. So no, I would not want my family coming to drop by. But my parents pay for my tuition, so I don't really have an option.

"Sure, that's fine. You can come over tomorrow, how does that sound? I don't have any classes scheduled until later in the day."

"Tomorrow's perfect. Oh, I just can't wait!"

My mother and I talked for a few more minutes until I made up some excuse to hang up. I threw myself back onto the couch and started zoning out again. Navy tugged at my arm and started talking.

"Who? Who that?" Navy interrogated.

"My mom, she's coming over tomorrow, so you will have to stay at Danny's place or something."

Navy gave a disgusted look. He shook his head and pouted. "No! I stay here and meet Sky mom!"

"No, you will absolutely not do that. You will go to Danny's place and you won't whine about it. Got it?"

My change in tone made Navy sink in his seat a little bit. He gave a small nod, but continued to pout.

The day faded away and the bright yellow sky turned into a pink hue. I closed the out of the insane amount of tabs I had open on my phone. I have been looking into the process of repairing glass like materials in hopes I could get Navy home. I have had no success yet, but I'm feeling lucky tonight.

I grabbed the portal and went into the dorm kitchen. Thankfully, there was no one in their yet. I turned the stovetop onto the highest heat setting and placed the portal directly on top. For about three minutes nothing happened. At five minutes, small green sparks flew off the disk.

Is it working?! I looked intently at the portal as more and more green sparks radiated off of it. I quickly took it off of the stove and used two forks to try and shove the broken pieces of material back together. The two sides shifted together slowly but surely.

After a while of pushing, the sides reconnected and a large puff of green and yellow smoke rose from the disk. The smoke spread throughout the kitchen. I took the disk and ran back to my dorm as quickly as my legs would allow. I slammed my door open and ran into the living area. Navy turned his head to me with a worried look. I held out the now fixed portal to him, nearly shoving it into his face.

"Look, I fixed it! You can go home!"

I got no response from Navy, instead I got a solemn look. Navy took the disk from me and ran his fingertips over the front. He still kept quiet.

"Aren't you happy? You can go home! You don't have to go to Danny's now, and no more baths, no more tiny dorm and especially no more hiding all the time!"

Navy shot me a look. "No more Sky."

I wasn't expecting that response. I was taken aback by Navy's words. What do I say? That's so sweet of him, but also incredibly stupid. He can go home now, but he wants to stay because of me?! I'm just the pet who he's been mooching off of, he should want to go home.

"No, don't say that! Go home Navy, that's where you belong, not here with me."

Navy waited a few seconds before speaking. "At home, I am alone. All fight, no friends. Navy is weird, Navy does not like fight. Always fighting, no peace. It to much."

"You don't like to fight? But inklings love turf wars and battles. That's what you're made for."

Navy shook his head. "Not Navy."

Navy's really going to put up a fight right now?

"Navy, you're the one who wanted me to fix the portal in the first place. What happened?"

The inkling stood up and thought for a moment. He then pointed at me.

"You! You happened! Navy wants to stay with you."

Navy's words hit me in the chest. He really wants to stay because of me? I felt a mixture of guilt and happiness. To be honest, I don't want him to leave either, but he has to. It would be illogical to keep him here in this world. What would happen after I graduate, would he still be with me? Or what about if I find someone I love and want to get married? Would we just have to harbor a inkling in our house until he died? How long do inklings live anyway?

Questions swirled around in my mind until I could feel tears pooling in my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"Navy, you have to go home!"

"No, Navy won't!"

Navy threw the disk onto the loveseat and crossed his arms. "Not leaving," Navy stated. When he did that, I lost my cool.

I walked over to the loveseat and turned the portal on. I grabbed Navy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him too close to the seat.

"What Sky doing?"

"I'm doing what I have to."

Navy gave me a frightened look and tried to back away, but I had managed to get a firm grip on his shoulder. Once the portal was on and glowing green, I inched Navy closer to it. He tried to wiggle his way out of my grip, but I was holding on to tight. I got his hand into the portal, then his arm, and now half of his small inkling body. I could hear him gurgling something, but I tried not to listen to his cries. After a few minutes of struggling, I got him completely into the portal.

Once Navy was in, the disk lit up a blue color and then turned off with a dramatic shake. The disk did not disappear, instead the disk just sat there with no light or sound coming from it.

My dorm which was just filled with screaming and light, was now quiet and dark. I stood, looking at the portal for a new seconds before crying again. I did the right thing for him, but I still felt like I had done something wrong.

I Sat down where I had been standing and closed my eyes. I did the right thing. It was for the best. I repeated that thought to myself a few times before crawling into my bed. I pulled the covers over my face and drifted off to sleep.

(Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize if this chapter felt rushed. When I was reading it over, it sounded like it all happened kind of quick, I did everything I could to fix that but it still might sound kind of rushed. Anyway, this is not the last chapter, in fact I'm going to writing part six sometime tomorrow. Thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.)


	6. Partys and Squidkids

Hey guys, this is kind of longer than the rest of my other chapters. Sorry about any spelling errors, my beta is sick and I had to edit it (I have dyslexia) so there might be some spelling errors.

Part six: Party's and Squidkids

I was woken by the sound of my family trying attempting to break into my dorm. I quickly hopped out of bed and let them in. My mom, father and two younger brothers could barely breath all standing in my single room, but my brothers had no problem making themselves at home. My father stood in the corner loudly judging how messy everything was, and my poor mother was just happy a woman in the family is going to college. She never had the chance to go, but she luckily found a husband before her financial situation got any worse.

"Owen, Liam, leave your sisters things alone," my mother shouted.

"Mom, we have to keep it down. Other people can hear us."

My mother apologized and kept looking around, through there wasn't much to look at. As my family kept bombarding me with questions and prying into my personal life, I didn't seem to care. My mind was on a whole other planet. I answered everything they asked and showed them what they wanted to see. My brothers managed to get into whatever trouble they could find, but I didn't care. I guess Navy got me used to mischief.

After a about and hour of visitation, everyone left. My mother hugged me so tight before she left, I could barely get away. My father gave my the usual pat on the shoulder, and my brothers tackled me as there was of saying I love you. After everyone was gone and my dorm was empty, a sadness set in. There was no noise, no people and no conversation. I sat on my bed looking at my loveseat. I hid the portal behind the loveseat, Navy's old hiding spot.

Did I do the right thing? I wanted him to be happy, but what if him staying here was what he truly wanted?

Thoughts swirled around in my mind for a few minutes. I got up and got dressed, pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put my backpack over my left shoulder.

I went to class and took more notes than usual. In between classes I studied and went over notes, shoving all my thoughts to the side. I wandered from place to place with nothing in my brain, just doing what needed to be done. By the time I was at my last class for the day, I felt like only a few minutes had past.

I walked back to my dorm, and when I opened my door, Danny was sitting on my bed. I jumped and let out a small scream.

"What the fuck Danny?!"

"Hiya," Danny purred.

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm crafty."

"Whatever." I waved a dismissive hand at him.

"So, where's the little guy?"

I paused. I didn't know how to respond. I had been trying to avoid thinking about Navy all day.

"He went home."

"Oh, that's good!"

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off.

Danny pulled his laptop out of his bag and started typing. I sunk into the couch, listening to the sound of Danny's fingertips on the keyboard. My eyes wandered around my dimly lit dorm. I centered my focus on my bed, thinking about how just two nights ago Navy and I were curled up, sleeping in the same bed.

He trusted me. He really trusted me. How could I do that to him? There was so many other ways I could have handled that, and I went with the worst option. I feel… I feel so guilty.

My face felt hot and my eyes were wet. Danny turned his head to me.

"What's wrong, Sky?"

I didn't respond. I let the tears that had been forming in my eyes fall down my face. I wrapped my arms around Danny and cried silently for a few minutes.

"Danny, I messed up. I messed up."

Danny said no words, but simply rubbed my back and kept embracing me. "It's okay Sky. Shhhh, shhhh."

A few minutes later, I pushed myself off of Danny and cleaned myself up. Danny went back to typing, but he said if I needed anything else, he would try and help.

I need to get over this, and quickly. I sent Navy home and that's that. I don't have time to be sad about this. I fucked up, I didn't even say goodbye, but I need to move on. He's gone. He's back in his world and he'll be fine. He's where he needs to be.

I took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Repeating that a few more times I regained my composure. Going to back into the living room, I began doing some leftover school work I had from today. With Navy gone I might be able to get my GPA up. I ran my eyes over pages and pages of paper.

The sun filled sky quickly turned into a gloomy blue-black color. Normally I would stay up and play video games, but I just don't feel like it tonight. I think I've had my fair share of video games for a very long time.

Maybe I should go out? Yeah, I'll go out. I heard there was a party with Nicole's boyfriend frat house, I'm sure i'll get in.

"Danny, wake up." I shook Danny by his shoulders.

"Wha"

"I'm going out. I need to have some fun."

"You? Going out? I can't remember the last time you went out."

I got off the couch and changed into something a little more revealing. Finishing off my look with some makeup and putting my hair down. I grabbed my things and started heading to the party. As I got closer I could hear the faint sound of music.

When I got to the party, the door was unguarded and open. I slipped in without anyone turning their head. There were people crowding around around the TV, and the drink table was packed with cheap looking alcohol. I walked over and grabbed a cup and filled it with a mixture of vodka and cranberry juice.

For the next ten minutes I stuck to table, looking around awkwardly before a blonde girl from my German class approached me.

"Hey, Sky. Thanks for coming."

"Hi Nichole, my pleasure."

"So, you're single right?" Nichole asked bluntly.

"Oh, umm, yeah I'm single."

"Great! There's this guy here and I think you're going to like him. I'll go get him!"

Nichole ran off and came back with a 6'4 man wearing a grey T-shirt and blue glasses. Of course, he's black. I'm sure that's the only reason she wanted to introduce us. Not all black people are going to like each other. Well, he is handsome. He looks nice, too.

The tall man walked closer to me and put out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Anthony. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Sky. Nice to meet you too."

Nichole gave off a little smirk and then casually slipped away, leaving the two of us in awkward silence. Dammit. I'm not shy, but still, this is kind of annoying. I looked at Anthony and smiled, but he wasn't looking at my face, but my shirt.

"I really like your Legend Of Zelda of shirt! The only reason I bought my switch was for Breath of the wild to be honest," Anthony said excitedly.

"Do you like video games or just Zelda?"

Anthony thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do. My favorites though would have to be Zelda, Pokémon, Hollow Knight, and I know it's lame but I still play fortnight."

"Really?! We play almost all the same games!"

I moved a bit closer to Anthony and we gushed about Pokémon starters for longer than I would like to admit. We had a lot in common, and Anthony is just as nerdy as he looks.

For the rest of the hour or so we stuck together and played some drinking games. The night was starting to wind up, people were getting pretty crazy. Some frat guys got into a small fist fight that resulted in both of them crying and one leaving with his girlfriend.

As the night went on, I loosened up a bit. I started to forget all about about why I was even out partying in the first place. It was getting pretty late, but I didn't care.

Anthony and I were having a lot of fun. We met up with Nicole and her boyfriend again and talked for a little while. Then, we were introduced to a few more people, but they disappeared into the party as soon as we met them.

Anthony and I stood in the corner, talking some more. I gave him my number and my Instagram, and he did the same.

"So, do you have job or?" My words were cut off by my phone buzzing, but I ignored it.

"I work part time at the supermarket, nothing fancy, but it pays the bills. How about you?"

"Well, I'm a cleaning lady at" I was stopped once more by my phone, but it wasn't a text message, it was a phone call.

"Excuse me, I'll just be a second."

I picked up my phone and hurried outside. It was Danny.

"Hey, Danny, is everything okay?"

"Well, not exactly. . . HEY! YOU! PUT THAT DOWN! AHHH!"

There was a distinct paint sloshing noise from the other end.

"What is happening over there? Are you okay Danny? Who were you yelling at?"

"Just about an hour ago, there was some noise from behind your couch thingy. When I got up and looked, there was this little purple bitch staring back at me! I texted you pictures but you never responded."

"Little purple bitch?"

"An inkling or whatever. What you said Navy was."

My heart nearly stopped. I started moving in the direction of my dorm as soon as I processed what Danny had said.

Danny started talking again. "She has a bucket, and she is not afraid to use it. She keeps looking around for something. She looks and acts, aggressive."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I hung up the phone and sent Anthony a text: "Hey, my friend called, he said there was an emergency at my dorm. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" I shoved my phone in my pocket and speed walked to my dorm.

When I got to the door, I could hear sloshing noises from inside. I slowly creaked open the door and crept in, making as little noise as possible. From the doorway, I could see a four foot purple inkling girl with a bucket weapon. She has dressed in a school girl uniform and was wearing full moon glasses. Danny was sitting on the loveseat making no noise.

I went into the living area and looked the inkling girl in the eyes. Her face perked up and she relaxed her stance. She gurgled something, and even laughed a little bit. Does she think I can understand her? The inkling went on before reaching for something in her pocket. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper. The girl threw it on the floor and then started rounding up all of her things. She put a small backpack around her arms and jumped back into the portal. The portal lit up purple and turned off with a shake.

"What does the paper say?"

I picked up the paper, unfolded it and read it. In very bad handwriting it said: "Be back soon." I'm assuming this is from Navy. Or a threat from the purple inkling. But probably from Navy.

"It says 'Be back soon.' I'm assuming it's from Navy."

Danny didn't respond, but he did nod at me. It was quiet for a few moments, I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything.

"Sooo, how was the party?"

"It was good. I met a guy."

"A guy?! Do tell!"

"Tomorrow, I'm tired."

I walked over to my bed and flopped down. Without removing my makeup or clothes, I fell asleep. It was almost useless to go to bed through, my alarm went off an hour later anyway.

I crawled out of bed, feeling like absolute death. Danny was gone. I washed my face, changed my clothes and headed to classes. The day went by slow, but Anthony and I texted a little bit around midday. I was basically looming around campus like death herself and was so tired and hungover I didn't even think about the girl inkling again until I looked at Danny's texts from the night before.

Around 3:45 I hung around the library and studied. Fist chem, then english and German. After studying I started to head back to my place. What did Navy mean by soon? Will be here in a week, a month or day? I walked with my head low and my books held tightly in my arms.

Once I got to my place, everything was suspiciously quiet. No one was playing music or hanging around making noise. I went into my dorm and my backpack practically melted off my shoulder onto the floor along with all the books in my hands. I didn't even bother turning on any lights before heading into the living area.

Starting on some homework, I pushed all my attention into to understanding whatever the fuck this course was trying to teach me. I worked for a few hours. I noticed the sun was setting and I had to take a break; My brain was fried.

Just as I was about turn on the TV, I heard some rattling from inside my closet. What is that? I started to panic. The closet lit up blue, then I instantly knew what was happening. The portal!

I ran over to my closet and pulled out the portal. It was pretty hot and shaking quite a bit. A few seconds later, the small blue inkling popped out of the portal.

"Navy!"

Navy ran up and jumped at me. I lifted him up and held him close. I could feel his tears running onto my shirt. We held each other for a few more seconds.

"Navy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! That was so unfair of me. You can stay for as long as want. I missed you so much."

Those words poured out of my mouth like a river. Navy sat in my arms and just looked at me.

"Sky…okay. Sky is okay," Navy said sweetly.

"Thank you, Navy. Thank you."

I put Navy down and he attempted to tell me about his time in Inkopolis, but all I could make out was something about turf wars and something about the splatfest. After catching up, we started drifted off. In the middle of a sentence, Navy's head fell right into loveseat. I scooped him up and set him down on my bed. I changed my clothes and settled in next to him. We both slept soundly that night.


	7. Navy Final

Part seven: Coming together (final chapter)

It's been about three months since Navy's return. We worked out a system, he goes to Inkopolis for the week and on the weekends he comes back through the portal and visits. I've taught him so much more english, he can form proper sentences and communicate more efficiently; He still has a gurgling accent but I can understand him. The purple inkling girl comes to visit with Navy sometimes. She talks a lot, from what Navy translates, I can tell she's very funny. I've named her Alice. I think Navy has a thing for her.

Anthony and I never ended up dating, but we became very good friends. Him and Danny get along very well, too.

I'm almost done with my freshman year at college, just three more to go! Ugh three more years and this isn't even the worst of it.

Life is going very well for Navy and I, we love our time together. Anthony is a grey friend and I'm glad I met him. Danny stayed with me through all of this. I'm so thankful for everything.

(And I, the author, am thankful for you. Thank you for reading my fic!!! I will be writing more in the future so stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so so so so much for being here for my very first fic.)


End file.
